No Love
by Evening Rise
Summary: Sidestory zu Göttin des Lichts. Lasst euch von Xen in seine Vergangenheit entführen: Was passiert, wenn ein rebellischer junger Dämon aus dem alten China nach Japan kommt? – Nichts, könnte man jetzt denken, doch das täuscht. 400 Jahre vor Kagomes erstem Auftauchen im Mittelalter mischt der junge Dämon das Leben einer besonderen, später sehr bekannten Miko ganz schön auf.
1. Prolog

**No Love**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört Inuyasha nicht und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Spoiler:** leichte Spoiler für Göttin des Lichts

**Genre:** Drama, Romanze, Tragödie

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **Xen/Midoriko

**Song:** Grow Up – Simple Plan

**Widmung:** Für DeadCactus. Sie weiß, warum.

**Updates: **jeden Sonntag

**A/N: **Das hier ist die Hintergrundgeschichte von meinem OC Xen. Ich hatte seine Geschichte eine ganze Weile im Hinterkopf, und hier ist sie nun. Wie auch Göttin des Lichts ist diese Geschichte schon vor einer ganzen Weile entstanden, allerdings schon zu einer Zeit, in der mein Schreibstil nicht mehr ganz so katastrophal gewesen ist – zumindest meiner Meinung nach^^ Da das hier nur der Prolog ist, ist er auch recht kurz, die Kapitel an sich sind aber länger.

Ich bin darauf hingewiesen worden, dass Sesshoumarus Mutter nicht tot ist. Die Deutsche Synchronisation des Animes hat diesen Punkt allerdings noch nicht erreicht (zumindest war das zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe, noch nicht der Fall). Für diejenigen, denen diese Erklärung noch nicht reicht, gibt es noch eine zweite: künstlerische Freiheit^^

Jetzt aber genug geplaudert. „The show must go on!" Oder, in diesem Falle, überhaupt erst anfangen^^

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Prolog**

„Hallo, Japan", sagte der Dämon auf dem kleinen Boot übermütig. In seinen grünen Augen funkelte unterdrückte Abenteuerlust. Seine schwarz-weiß gestreiften Haare wurden von der seichten Brise, die auch sein kleines Segelboot antrieb, nach vorne in sein Gesicht geweht.

Der Youkai lächelte und strich sich mit der linken Hand einige Strähnen hinters Ohr. Die rechte lag auf dem Griff seines Kurzschwertes Cajin.

Mit prüfendem Blick besah er sich die Entfernung zwischen seiner Mitfahrgelegenheit und der Küste. Seine Lippen entblößten seine scharfen Fangzähne, als er breit grinste.

„Perfekt", murmelte er zufrieden.

Dann trat er so weit zurück wie der beengte Raum es zuließ. Er federte ein paar mal auf und ab, bevor er zum anderen Ende des Bootes rannte und sich kraftvoll abstieß. Dass das Youki, das er dabei verwendete, dabei das Schiffchen zerstörte, schien er gar nicht zu bemerken.

Der schlanke, muskulöse Körper flog elegant durch die Luft und setzte nahezu lautlos auf der Klippe auf – genau gegenüber eines weiteren Dämons, der im Schatten des Waldes stand.

Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Nur sein weißes Haar und die goldenen Augen verrieten, dass er überhaupt da war.

Dem Neuankömmling fielen augenblicklich drei Dinge an dem anderen auf: die Trauerkleidung, das starke Youki und der Hundegeruch.

„Wer bist du denn, Hund?", wollte er wissen, wobei die Frage mehr nach einem Fauchen klang.

„Sollte das nicht eher _ich_ fragen, _Kätzchen_?", erwiderte der andere Youkai knurrend. „Immerhin bist _du_ es, der die letzte Ruhestätte meiner Mutter mit seiner Anwesenheit entweiht."

Die grünen Augen blinzelten. „Oh, wie unhöflich von mir, ich hätte mich wirklich erst mal vorstellen sollen. Mein Name ist Xen." Seine Stimme klang zu munter, angesichts dessen, dass er sich an einer Grabstätte aufhielt. Aber zumindest hatte er aufgehört zu knurren. „Du irrst dich allerdings gewaltig, wenn du denkst, ich sein eine Katze. Ich bin ein chinesischer Tigerdämon."

„Da gibt es einen Unterschied?", fragte der andere. _Er_ knurrte immer noch.

„Ja, allerdings, -" Xen zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Sesshomaru. Sohn des Inu no Taishu und Lord des Westens."

„Sess- Nein, das ist mir wirklich zu lang. Du erwartest doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass die Leute dich wirklich so ansprechen, oder?" Der Tigerdämon ignorierte gekonnt, dass sein Gegenüber kurz davor war, ihn anzugreifen – nicht, dass es ihn gekümmert hätte, hätte er es zur Kenntnis genommen. „Ich werde dich einfach... _Sessy_ nennen! Ist das nicht ein toller Name?"

Als Antwort machte der InuYoukai einen Satz auf Xen zu. Ein giftgrüner, peitschenartiger Energiestrahl schoss auf den Besitzer der verboten fröhlichen Stimme zu. Von diesem kam jedoch nur ein Lachen, als er mit einem federleichten Sprung auswich. Kaum war er auf dem Boden aufgekommen, stieß er sich auch schon wieder ab. Mit voller Wucht prallte er gegen Sesshoumaru, der darauf nicht vorbereitet war. Er kam aus dem Gleichgewicht. Da er am Rand der Klippe stand, führte das dazu, dass er ins Meer fiel.

„Vergiss es, Sessy! Du musst schon früher aufstehen, um mit meinen Reflexen mithalten zu können! Angenehmes Baden, wünsche ich noch", rief der Neuankömmling zum Hundedämon hinunter. Mit diesem Abschiedsgruß raste Xen in den Wald und war innerhalb von Sekunden verschwunden.

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** Ich bin ein totaler Fan von Simple Plan. Schade, dass ich die Tour dieses Jahr verpasst habe -.- Hoffentlich kommen sie bald wieder!^^


	2. Die Miko

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört Inuyasha nicht und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Warning:** Minor Character Death

**Spoiler:** leichte Spoiler für Göttin des Lichts

**Genre:** Drama, Romanze, Tragödie

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **Xen/Midoriko

(**Song:** Can't Keep My Hands Off You – Simple Plan)

**Widmung:** Für DeadCactus. Sie weiß, warum.

**Updates: **jeden Sonntag

**A/N: **Die meisten Songs hab ich nachträglich rausgesucht, deshalb passt dieser hier nicht unbedingt wie die Faust aufs Auge...

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Die Miko**

In den zwei Wochen, die Xen nun schon in Japan war, hatte er nicht viel erlebt. Oder eher gar nichts. Es war nicht viel anders hier als in China. Verängstigte Menschen, blutrünstige Dämonen, Krieg.

Immer wieder schnappte er ein paar Gesprächsfetzen von den hiesigen Menschen auf. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte er erfahren, dass der Dämon, dem er bei seiner Ankunft begegnet war, _Sesshoumaru_, offensichtlich nicht ganz so unwichtig war, wie Xen vermutet hätte. In den Gesprächen kam auch immer wieder eine Miko vor, die mächtiger sein sollte, als jeder Dämon. Irgendwie bezweifelte Xen das ein wenig.

`Zumindest vom Rat der Dämonen scheint hier niemand zu wissen.´

Der Gedanke befriedigte Xen sehr, schließlich war dieser verfluchte Rat der einzige Grund, warum er sein geliebtes China verlassen hatte. Und auch das nur, weil er keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen hatte, ihren verderblichen Klauen zu entkommen. Wenn er eine Wahl gehabt hätte, wäre er geblieben.

„So ist das aber auch nicht ganz richtig, nicht wahr? Eine Wahl hat man immer, die Frage ist nur, ob man bereit ist, die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Und mir haben die Konsequenzen ganz eindeutig nicht gefallen!", kicherte Xen vor sich hin.

„Führst du Selbstgespräche, Dämon?", peitschte eine scharfe Stimme durch die Luft. Xen wirbelte herum und sah sich konfrontiert mit –

`Gibt es überhaupt ein Wort, dass sie beschreiben kann?´ Die Frage schoss ihm so urplötzlich durch den Kopf, dass er sich fragte, woher sie kam.

Die Frau vor ihm trug einen dunkelgrünen, schlichten Kimono. Um ihre Schultern hing ein Tuch, dass ihr offenbar nicht allzu leichtes Gepäck beinhaltete. Ihr Bogen war gespannt, die Spitze ihres Pfeils auf sein Herz gerichtet. Er glühte leicht bläulich.

Das gab Xen die Antwort auf seine Frage, was sie war: eine Miko. Und sie sah fantastisch aus.

Rasch fand Xen zu seinem typisch fröhlichen Selbst zurück.

„Eigentlich war das meine Absicht, schöne Miko, aber da du ja nun hier bist, was hältst du davon, mein kleines Selbstgespräch zu einem Dialog zu machen?" Er ließ seine Stimme bewusst verführerisch klingen. Sie war zwar ein Mensch, aber diese Frau gefiel ihm wirklich außerordentlich gut.

Mit einem feurigen Blitzen in den Augen warf sie ihr Haar über die Schulter und hob das Kinn an.

„Spar dir deine nutzlosen Maschen, Dämon. Damit kannst du mich nicht verunsichern. Wenn du nichts Vernünftiges mehr zu sagen hast, werde ich dich jetzt läutern", entgegnete die unbekannte Miko.

`Meint sie das tatsächlich ernst?´, fragt sich Xen verwundert. `Sie kann doch unmöglich glauben, dass sie es mit mir aufnehmen kann, oder? Ich bin kein kleiner niederer Dämon, wie die, gegen die sie wahrscheinlich sonst...´

Die Miko riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, indem sie urplötzlich die Sehne ihres Bogens losließ. Xen wich dem Pfeil gelassen aus, wurde aber fast von einem zweiten und dann einem dritten getroffen. Diese Miko war verdammt schnell! Und eine hervorragende Schützin.

Beides Dinge, die ihm ziemlich imponierten. Was wäre das Leben ohne gute Herausforderungen? Herausforderungen, wie sie diese Miko darstellte. Das könnte noch interessant werden. Äußerst interessant.

Mit der blinden Sicherheit eines erfahrenen Kämpfers flog seine Hand zu seinem Schwertgriff. Noch während er Cajin aus der Scheide zog und somit zum Leben erweckte, schoss er auf seine Gegnerin zu. Diese lies sich davon nicht beeindrucken, sondern nutzte seine gerade Flugbahn, um noch ein paar Pfeile auf sein Herz zuzuschicken. Doch die jahrelange Übung hatte Xen großes Geschick verliehen, und, wie gesagt, er war ein DaiYoukai, kein einfacherer, niederer Dämon. Folglich hatte er keine Probleme, den Pfeilen der Miko zu entkommen. Allerdings schaffte sie es, ihn auf Distanz zu halten. Frustriert stellte Xen fest, dass er sich im Kreis bewegte.

`Wie ein Hund, der seinem eigenen Schwanz nachjagt... Und müssten dieser Göre nicht langsam die Pfeile ausgehen?´ Jetzt wo er sich darauf konzentrierte, sah er, dass die Pfeile sich selbst aus der Erde oder den Baumstämmen, in die sie sich gebohrt hatten, lösten, und, scheinbar vom Köcher angesaugt, immer wieder in diesen zurückkehrten.

Mit einem Satz katapultierte sich Xen tiefer in den Wald hinein. Erst als er sich sicher war, dass er sich außerhalb der Reichweite ihres Bogens befand, stoppte er und startete seinen eigenen Angriff. Für seine Donnerklaue musste er seinen Gegner nicht _sehen_, nur _kennen_.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Miko und ließ sein Youki in sein Schwert fließen. Mit einem leichten Schwung aus dem Handgelenk ließ er das gesammelte Youki frei. Es formte sich zu einen Tiger aus Blitzen. Als wäre er mehr als nur gebündelte Energie suchte er nach dem Ziel, dass Xen ihm gegeben hatte, und schnellte darauf zu. Doch zur Überraschung des DaiYoukai kam seine Donnerklaue nicht weit. Von der Stelle, an der er die Miko zurückgelassen hatte, raste ein Pfeil heran. Als der ihn umgebende Bannkreis auf das Youki traf, explodierten die beiden ungleichen Energien. Der Pfeil wirbelte durch die Luft und zerbarst an einem Baum. Xen bemerkte die Banderole, die um den Schaft gewickelt war, und vermutete, dass es dieser Zauber war, der ihre Pfeile zur Miko zurückkehren ließ.

„Damit kommst du bei mir nicht weit, Dämon!"

Dieses Miko war _wirklich_ gut. Es sah fast so aus, als müsste er bei ihr tiefer in die Trickkiste greifen, als er es bei den meisten Dämonen tat. Unauffällig ließ er erneut Youki in sein Schwert fließen. Langsam ging er in einem Halbkreis um die Miko herum, wobei er ihr immer näher kam. Schließlich kam sie wieder in sein Blickfeld. Sie stand fast mit dem Rücken zu ihm – perfekt.

Durch schnelle, stoßartige Bewegungen lösten sich kraftvolle Blitze von seinem Schwert. Sie schossen auf die unvorbereitete Miko zu. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als könne sie dem plötzlichen Angriff noch ausweichen, doch einer der Blitze streifte sie am Arm und zerschmetterte den Bogen, den sie in der Hand hielt.

Die junge Frau stöhnte wegen der unerwarteten Schmerzen kurz unwillkürlich auf, doch Xen kämpfte nicht zum ersten Mal gegen eine Frau – auch wenn es sein erster Kampf gegen eine _Menschen_frau war – und nahm darauf genauso wenig Rücksicht, wie er es bei einem Mann getan hätte. Stattdessen rief er sein Youki und sammelte es um sich, bis es ihn wie eine Hülle umgab. Dann nutzte er diese Energie, um sich schneller fortzubewegen, als es jedes andere Lebewesen konnte. Wenn er diese Technik anwandte, konnte er zwar sein Youki nicht anderweitig nutzen, aber das musste er auch nicht. Selbst ohne seine dämonischen Kräfte wäre er noch einer der besten Schwertkämpfer Chinas. Die Miko zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt.

„Was auch immer du da tust, Dämon, es wird dir nicht helfen. Du wirst mich nicht besiegen!"

Das bezweifelte er noch immer. Sie war gut, ohne Frage, und nicht dumm genug, um zu versuchen, ihn mit den Augen zu folgen, fast als wüsste sie, dass sie es nicht konnte. Aber trotzdem... Wie wollte sie ihn besiegen? Ihr Bogen war zerstört und sonst trug sie keine Waffen. Ein leichtes Spiel.

Er schoss auf sie zu. Er hatte nicht vor, sie ernsthaft zu verletzen, aber er empfand es durchaus für angebracht, ihr zu zeigen, dass sie von DaiYoukais besser die Finger ließ.

Sein Schwert, dass er zum Angriff leicht vor dem Körper hielt, schien in eine zähflüssige Blase einzudringen. Dann berührte er dieses seltsame Phänomen mit dem Arm, anschließend mit den Oberkörper und schließlich mit den Beinen. Mit einem nicht gerade kleinen Schock registrierte Xen, dass er hilflos an der Außenwand ihres Bannkreises klebte und sich nicht einen Zentimeter bewegen konnte.

Die Miko in der Mitte des heiligen Feldes drehte ihm den Kopf zu und lächelte selbstzufrieden.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, Dämon", sagte sie. In ihrer Stimme schwang Stolz mit, und überrascht stellte Xen fest, dass auch sie diese Herausforderung genossen hatte. In der nächsten Sekunde verschwand der Bannkreis und der TigerYoukai fiel unzeremoniell auf die Erde.

Sprachlos starrte er der noch immer lächelnden Miko ins Gesicht. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten lebhaft und ihr schwarzes Haar umwehte ihren grazilen Körper. Es verströmte den Geruch von Erdbeeren und Katzengras. Seine Augen begegneten ihrem gnädigen Blick und Xen war auf einmal, als hätte man in seinem Inneren einen Schalter umgelegt. Sein innerer Dämon war auf einmal sehr _da_, und er war zornig.

Wie hatte er gegen sie kämpfen können? Oder viel mehr, wie hatte er nicht sehen können, dass er seine Gefährtin _verletzt_ hatte? Seine eigene Gefährtin! Xen hatte sowohl das Bedürfnis, etwas vor Zorn in Stücke zu zerlegen, als auch dieser starken und gleichzeitig schwachen Person vor ihm jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen, solange er lebte.

Mit einer beiläufigen Eleganz, die allen Katzen zu eigen war, erhob er sich vom Boden. Unwillkürlich streckte sich ihr einer seiner Arm entgegen und es forderte eine große Willensanstrengung, diesen wieder sinken zu lassen. Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust, als er den Drang unterdrückte, sich ihre Wunde genauer anzusehen. Das Bedürfnis, mit ihr zu sprechen und sich zu versichern, dass es ihr gut ging und sie ihm verzieh, konnte er allerdings nicht unterdrücken.

„Geht es dir gut? Dein Arm tut nicht zu sehr weh, oder?" Beschämt stellte er fest, dass ihm seine Sorge nur allzu deutlich anzuhören war.

„Warum kümmert es dich, Dämon? Es ist nicht so, als würdest du es bedauern", erwiderte sie, und es schmerzte Xen zu wissen, dass seine Gefährtin so schlecht von ihm dachte.

„Ich mag dich. Du bist eine hervorragende Kämpferin... Ich würde dich gerne begleiten, wenn dir das nichts ausmacht." Nicht, dass eine Weigerung ihn daran hindern würde, ihr überall hin zu folgen. Dafür würde er sogar noch mehr solcher Kämpfe riskieren. „Ach, und mein Name ist Xen."

Die junge Frau starrte ihn einen Moment lang wortlos an, dann legte sie den Kopf schief und der Hauch eines Lächelns schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Mein Name ist Midoriko Hiraishi." Das war Midoriko? Die dämonenjagende Miko...? Nun, die Gerüchte schienen wahr zu sein. Sie konnte scheinbar wirklich fast jeden Dämon besiegen. „Aber dir sollte klar sein, Xen, dass ich nicht aufhören werde, andere Youkai und Oni zu bekämpfen. Wenn du mich wirklich begleiten willst, erwarte ich von dir, dass du mir hilfst." Alles, was sie wollte. Außerdem traute er sich – so gerne er es auch verleugnen würde – nicht genug Selbstbeherrschung zu, einfach daneben zu stehen und zuzusehen, wie seine Gefährtin gegen Dämonen kämpfte, ohne ihr zu helfen.

„Damit habe ich kein Problem", teilte er ihr entschieden mit. „Diese japanischen Dämonen haben sowieso keine Manieren."

Midoriko, die sich abgewandt hatte, um ihren kaputten Bogen aufzuheben, warf ihm über die Schulter einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Darf ich daraus schließen, dass du nicht von hier kommst?", fragte sie.

Xen, der sich vom Interesse seiner Gefährtin auf merkwürdige Art und Weise geschmeichelt fühlte, lächelte eben diese an und antwortete: „Nein, ich komme aus China. Aber da gab es ein paar Leute, die wollten, dass ich für sie arbeitete. Bedauerlicherweise liegt mir nichts ferner, als vor irgendwem zu buckeln, von _denen_ mal ganz zu schweigen, und weil es schwer ist, ihnen auf dem Festland zu entkommen, bin ich hierher gekommen." Und das einzige, was ihn in diesem Moment noch glücklicher machen könnte, als er schon war, wäre, wenn er aufhören könnte, zu plappern. Aber man kann nun mal nicht alles haben, nicht wahr? „In China sind die Dämonen zivilisierter als hier. Dort gibt es allerdings auch mehr DaiYoukai als hier, also haben sie diese Manieren wohl zwangsläufig erlernen müssen, um nicht getötet zu werden."

„Vermisst du China manchmal? Du hast doch sicher eine Menge zurückgelassen, als du hierher kamst." War das Neugier in ihrer Stimme? Xen hoffte wirklich, dass er sich das nicht nur einbildete.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wie gesagt, es gibt dort viele DaiYoukai. Nicht jeder von uns hat eigene Ländereien, wie zum Beispiel dieser Hundekönig, Lord Sessy oder wie der heißt."

Midoriko kicherte. „Den Inu no Taishu und seinen Sohn Sesshoumaru, meinst du?"

„Genau! Jedenfalls bin ich, nach euren Standards, ziemlich arm-" Würde sie das stören? Es würde sie doch nicht stören, oder? „-und mein ganzer Besitz beschränkt sich mehr oder weniger auf das, was ich dabei habe. Meinen Vater kenne ich nicht und meine Mutter habe ich schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen."

„Warum denn das nicht?", fragte Midoriko entsetzt nach.

„Mein Vater ist kurz nach meiner Geburt gestorben und meine Mutter hat mich vertrieben, als ich noch sehr jung war. Oh, keine Sorge-" Denn besorgt sah sie aus – besorgt um ihn? Xens Herz klopfte schneller. „-das ist für Tigerdämonen ganz normal. Wir sind da sehr wie unsere tierischen Verwandten." Midoriko sah ihn zweifelnd an, also versuchte er, sie abzulenken. Er hatte sowieso schon zu viel Unsinn von sich gegeben. „Was ist mit dir? Du hast doch sicher eine Familie, die sich um dich sorgt."

„Ja und nein. Ich habe zwar eine Familie, aber sie wissen, dass ihre Sorgen unnötig sind."

„Erzählst du mir von deiner Familie?" Es würde ihn nicht stören, wenn sie seiner Bitte nicht nachkam – Hauptsache, er durfte weiter ihrer Stimme lauschen.

„Hmmm... Also, die Familie Hiraishi ist halb dämonischen, halb göttlichen Ursprungs."

Auf seinen ungläubigen Blick hin sah sie ihn überrascht an. „Sag bloß, auf dem Festland weiß man nicht, woher die Mikos und Houshis ihre heiligen Kräfte haben!"

„Doch, doch, das schon", widersprach der Youkai. „Die Legende der Göttin des Lichts ist vermutlich überall bekannt. Ich frage mich nur, wieso du glaubst, eure Familie habe auch Dämonenblut in den Adern."

„Weil Amairas Gefährte ein Dämon war, natürlich", lachte die Miko. „Das ist auch der Grund, warum sich meine Familie keine Sorgen um mich machen muss. Kein DaiYoukai würde eine Hiraishi angreifen, die so nahe mit dem Familienoberhaupt verwandt ist, wie ich es bin. Und mit allen anderen Dämonen werde ich fertig."

„Wie nah seid ihr denn verwandt?"

„Er ist mein Bruder. Ich habe auch noch eine jüngere Schwester und..."

* * *

In den sechs Monaten, die Xen Midoriko nun schon begleitete, hatten beide einander ziemlich gut kennen gelernt.

Midoriko wusste, dass Xen zu keiner Herausforderung nein sagen konnte, er einen Faible für Katzen hatte, und dass seine fröhliche Art ihm die Herzen der Menschen öffnete, vor allem die der Kinder.

Xen wiederum hatte erfahren, dass Midoriko mit allen ihren Aussage genauso ins Schwarze traf, wie mit einem ihrer Pfeile, dass sie eine wahre Berühmtheit war, von Menschen bewundert und von Dämonen gefürchtet – auch wenn sie das nicht davon abhielt, die Miko anzugreifen – und dass sie alles, was sie beschäftigte in ihr Tagebuch schrieb. Er fragte sich, ob sie auch etwas über ihn geschrieben hatte – und vor allem _was_.

Dieser spezielle Morgen begann wie die meisten anderen auch – indem Midoriko ihre Karte von Japan aus dem Gepäck holte und sich auf starke dämonische Energien konzentrierte. Mit dem Geschick einer Meisterin übertrug sie die Quelle der Energie auf ihre Karte und bestimmte somit ihren Zielort.

„Ein See? Musste das unbedingt ein Wasserdämon sein?", jammerte Xen.

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Katzen wasserscheu sind, mein Lieber", erwiderte die Miko abwesend. „Ich mache die Welt nur für uns Menschen ein wenig sicherer. Wenn du mir nicht helfen möchtest-" Midoriko kam nicht mehr dazu, diesen Satz zu beenden, denn Xen legte ihr mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit eine Hand auf die Lippen. Während er das Gefühl genoss, die selben Lippen zu berühren, die er seit ihrer ersten Begegnung küssen wollte, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Du weißt, dass ich dich nie allein lassen würde, nicht wahr?"

Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, aber bevor er der Ursache für dieses seltene Phänomen auf den Grund gehen konnte, nickte sie und befreite sich rasch von seinem sanften Griff und lief voraus. Verwirrt folgte der Dämon seiner großen Liebe.

* * *

Zwei Tage später standen sie am Seeufer und ließen ihre Augen über die spiegelnde Fläche wandern. Beide konnten das Youki des Dämons spüren, doch unter dem reflektierenden Wasser war er selbst vor Xens scharfen Katzenaugen verborgen.

„Komm raus, Dämon!", rief Midoriko. Sie hatte den Bogen in der Hand und ein Pfeil lag bereits auf der Sehne. „Du kannst uns nicht entkommen!" Einen Moment regten sich nur die vom Blätter bewegten Wind, dann zuckte Midoriko mit den Schulter und schoss einen ihrer heiligen Pfeile ab. Er durchschnitt die Oberfläche des Sees und trieb – wie zweifellos von der jungen Frau beabsichtigt – den Dämon an die Oberfläche.

Xen nutzte augenblicklich die günstige Gelegenheit, um den Dämon anzugreifen. Er schwang sein mit Youki aufgeladenes Schwert, doch der Dämon hatte mit etwas ähnlichem wohl gerechnet, denn sein Schwanz fuhr nach oben und schleuderte Xen, der mitten im Sprung getroffen wurde, ans Ufer zurück. Er schlug neben Midorikos Bündel auf.

Besagte junge Miko hatte die Unaufmerksamkeit des Wasserdämons genutzt, um ihn mit einem oder zwei ihrer heiligen Pfeile zu spicken. Der überrumpelte Dämon löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf.

Midoriko wandte sich sofort ihrem Wegbegleiter zu, doch Xen interessierte sich nicht wirklich dafür, dass ein weiterer niederer Youkai sein Leben gelassen hatte.

Er betrachtete das Loch, dass sein Schwertgriff in Midorikos Tragetuch gebrannt hatte, oder viel mehr sein Zeichen, dass sich auf die Rückseite ihres Tagebuchs gebrannt hatte. Er sah zu ihr auf, als sie sich zu ihm gesellte, und hob es hoch, sodass sie den Schaden besser betrachten konnte.

„Ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus", sagte er. Innerlich betete er, dass sie `nein´ sagen würde.

„Nein", erwiderte sie, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. „Es macht mir nichts aus, das Zeichen meines Geliebten zu tragen." In ihren Augen lag ein leicht fragender Blick, während sie auf eine Reaktion wartete. Xen brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um seinen inneren Dämon zumindest ein wenig zu beruhigen, dann beugte er sich impulsiv vor und küsste sie.

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** Während ich dieses Kapitel überarbeitet habe, habe ich gleichzeitig: 1. kalten Tee getrunken (Chai, nicht unbedingt mein Favorit); 2. Nickelback gehört (Holding Onto Heaven; Don't Ever Let It End); 3. aufs Abendessen gewartet (Pizza, nicht selbstgemacht)


	3. Drachenzahn und Tigerklaue

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört Inuyasha nicht und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Warning:** Gewalt und Minor Character Death

**Spoiler:** leichte Spoiler für Göttin des Lichts

**Genre:** Drama, Romanze, Tragödie

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **Xen/Midoriko

(**Song:** Last One Standing – Simple Plan)

**Widmung:** Für DeadCactus. Sie weiß, warum.

**Updates: **jeden Sonntag

**A/N: **Die meisten Songs hab ich nachträglich rausgesucht, deshalb passt dieser hier nicht unbedingt wie die Faust aufs Auge...

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Drachenzahn und Tigerklaue**

„_Nein", erwiderte sie, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. „Es macht mir nichts aus, das Zeichen meines Geliebten zu tragen."_

_In ihren Augen lag ein leicht fragender Blick, während sie auf eine Reaktion wartete. Xen brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um seinen inneren Dämon zumindest ein wenig zu beruhigen, dann beugte er sich impulsiv vor und küsste sie._

* * *

Seit diesem Tag waren sie zusammen. Jedes Mal, wenn Xen daran dachte, dass er jetzt mit Fug und recht behaupten konnte, dass die mächtigste Miko Japans mit Herz und Seele ihm gehörte, fragte er sich von Neuem, ob das aller nicht nur ein Wunschtraum war. Dann wiederum... Er war nie ein Dämon gewesen, der die Realität verleugnete, warum also jetzt damit anfangen?

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Midoriko. Sie musterte ihn prüfend aus den Augenwinkeln.

„An dich natürlich", erwiderte er munter.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Höhle vor ihnen zu.

Sie waren auf dem Weg zu dem Dorf, in dem Midorikos Nichte lebte, durch einen der umliegenden Orte gekommen, wo man sie um Hilfe gegen einen Drachendämon gebeten hatte.

„So schmeichelhaft das auch ist, denkst du nicht, es wäre besser, sich auf den Dämon zu konzentrieren?"

„Du bist um einiges interessanter als ein Dämon, der schon seit Stunden nicht aus seiner Höhle gekrochen kommt. Langsam frage ich mich wirklich, warum wir immer noch hier rum stehen."

„Die Antwort auf diese Frage würde _mich_ auch interessieren", dröhnte eine tiefe Stimme vom Eingang der Höhle her. Xen und Midoriko, die die Höhle für einen Moment aus den Augen gelassen hatten, wirbelten erschrocken herum und fanden sich Auge in Auge mit einem schwarzen Drachen wieder. „Was tut ihr hier?"

Midoriko richtete sich auf und warf sich das lange schwarze Haar über die Schulter. „Bist du Hakuron, der Dämon, der die Menschen hier in der Gegend terrorisiert?", fragte sie unbarmherzig.

Der Drache stieß ein tiefes, hämisches Lachen aus, nur um dann in einer schwarzen Energiewolke zu verschwinden. Als sich die Wolke wieder lichtete, stand vor ihnen ein Mann mit rabenschwarzen, schulterlangen Haaren, kränklich blasser, teilweise mit schwarzen Schuppen bedeckter Haut und komplett schwarzen Augäpfeln. Auch seine Kleidung war ganz in schwarz gehalten.

„Warum willst du das wissen, kleine Miko? Glaubst du etwa, du könntest mich vernichten?" Der Dämon lachte erneut hämisch, während Xen und Midoriko sich dazu anschickten, ihn anzugreifen. Hakuron griff allerdings blitzschnell in einen Beutel, der an seinem Gürtel hing, und blies Midoriko ein gräuliches Pulver entgegen. Es roch nach verschiedenen Kräutern, die Xen aus China kannte, allerdings waren sie ihm in dieser Zusammenstellung noch nie untergekommen. Überrascht atmete Midoriko das Pulver ein und Xen wartet besorgt darauf, dass etwas geschah, während er den Dämon aus den Augenwinkeln im Blick behielt.

Für einen Moment rührte sich keiner von ihnen, dann nieste die Miko laut.

Sie sah für einen Augenblick belämmert drein, dann funkelte sie den Drachendämon zornig an.

„Denkst du, ein bisschen Staub würde mich aufhalten? Und da heißt es immer, Drachen seien intelligent!", schnappte sie.

„Das war kein Staub, kleine Miko", lachte Hakuron. „Dieses Wunderpulver hier ist eine Waffe, die Dämonen und Priester gleichsam ausschalten kann. Oh, mach dir keine Umstände", fügte er an, als Midoriko ihre Bogensehne spannte. „So viel, wie du von meiner Wunderwaffe eingeatmet hast, sind deine Kräfte bestenfalls noch schwach. Bald werden sie zur Gänze gebannt sein."

Tatsächlich begann Xens Gefährtin in dem Moment, in dem sie ihre Kräfte in den Pfeil leitete, schrecklich zu husten. Die Aura um ihren Pfeil fiel in sich zusammen, sodass er von der Sehne schnellte, gegen die Felswand trudelte und zerbrach.

Bestürzt schlang der DaiYoukai seine Arme um die Frau, als diese begann, gefährlich zu schwanken. Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Hakuron, dann hob er Midoriko mühelos auf seine Arme und rannte den Berg hinunter. Seine Augen hingen an Midorikos Gesicht, aus dem jetzt schnell das Blut wich. Sie hustete immer heftiger.

„Midoriko?" Xen war so panisch, dass er ihren Namen fast schrie, aber ohne Erfolg. Die Frau in seinen Armen zuckte nicht mal.

Was war los mit ihr? Warum reagierte sie nicht? Sie musste ihn doch hören können! Warum hustete sie so schrecklich...?

Xen Gehirn schaltete sich aus, als die Angst um seine Gefährtin Überhand nahm. Seine Instinkte übernahmen die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und er flüchtete sich in einen Baumwipfel.

Sein Youki machte sich nun ebenfalls bemerkbar. Die Dämonenenergie ging in Wellen von ihm aus – Bis sie auf einmal die Richtung änderten und in Midorikos Körper versanken.

Das Husten ließ ein wenig nach und sein Hirn begann, die Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen.

Hakuron hatte gesagt, dieses... Gift, oder was immer es war, beeinflusste sowohl Dämonen als auch Priester und, offensichtlich, Mikos. Die Wirkung hatte eingesetzt, als Midoriko ihre göttlichen Kräfte verwendet hatte... Göttliche Kräfte? Da klingelte doch was bei Xen. Die Legende der Göttin des Lichts!

Das Gift musste göttliche Kräfte angreifen oder schwächen! Und sobald diese Kräfte vollständig verbraucht waren, starb man.

Xen leitete sein Youki so schnell wie irgend möglich in seine Gefährtin. Er wartet - Stunden, Ewigkeiten, so kam es ihm vor – und schließlich ließ das gequälte Husten nach.

* * *

Es dauerte fast zwei Tage, bevor Midoriko wieder die Augen aufschlug und einen weiteren, ehe sie länger als zehn Minuten am Stück wach bleiben konnte. Zwei Wochen nach dem Vorfall war sie wieder auf den Beinen, auch wenn Xen peinlichst genau darauf achtete, dass sie die Finger von allen magischen Angelegenheiten ließ – ganz zu schweigen von einem gewissen schwarzen Drachen, den sie unbedingt jagen wollte.

„Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du jemals wieder in die Nähe diese Hakuron kommst!" Xens Augen funkelten schon bei der Vorstellung mörderisch auf.

„Du kannst mir nicht vorschreiben, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe!", erwiderte die Miko heftig. „Ich kann sehr gut selbst entscheiden-"

Sie kam nicht dazu, diesen Satz zu beenden, da Xen sie in diesem Moment schon fast gewaltsam küsste. Sie versuchte einen Augenblick lang, sich aus seinem leicht schmerzhaften Griff zu entwinden, doch ohne Erfolg. Schließlich gab sie auf und erschlaffte in seinen Armen, ließ den Kuss geschehen.

„Ich kann nicht riskieren, dich zu verlieren. Du wärst letztes Mal schon fast gestorben", wisperte Xen ihr zu, als er sich endlich aus dem Kuss löste. Der schraubstockartige Griff seiner Arme blieb. „Ganz egal, was du sagst oder tust, du wirst nicht in seine Nähe kommen, dafür werde ich sorgen."

Die Erinnerung an die Panik, die er noch vor kurzem hatte aushalten müssen, brachte Xen zum Schaudern, und durch Umarmung spürte Midoriko jedes einzelne Beben, das ihn durchlief, dessen war der DaiYoukai sich bewusst. Es war ihm egal, dass sie ihm seine Schwächen anmerkte, sie war seine Gefährtin. Wegen derlei Kleinigkeiten würde er sich nicht von ihr lösen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er zog sie noch fester an sich, bis er ihren noch immer etwas unruhigen Herzschlag spüren konnte.

„Er ist eine Gefahr für die Menschen hier", flüsterte Midoriko zurück, und Xen war überrascht, wie kurz ihre Stimme davor war, flehend zu klingen. „Seit ich weiß, was er anrichten kann, habe ich schreckliche Angst vor ihm, aber..." Der Blick des Tigerdämons begegnete einem ängstlichen aus großen, braunen Augen. „Wenn _ich_ mich nicht gegen ihn behaupten kann, wie es dann die einfachen Leute aus den Dörfern können?"

Xen gab keine Antwort, aber beide wussten, wie sie lauten würde: Sie können es nicht.

Die ungesagten Worte hingen zwischen ihnen in der Luft, gefangen durch ihre verschränkten Blicke.

„Kann ich dich eine Weile allein lassen?", fragte der DaiYoukai leise.

„Warum?", murmelte Midoriko in der gleichen Lautstärke.

„Es gibt da einen Drachen, um den ich mich kümmern muss. Keine Sorge", fuhr er fort, als die Miko entsetzt nach Luft schnappte. „Ich weiß, was ich tue und werde vorsichtig sein, versprochen." Xen erhob sich mit katzenhafter Anmut. „Bis nachher!", rief er seiner Gefährtin zu und verschwand in Richtung Berge.

* * *

Xen fühlte sich _nicht_ wohl. Das lag allerdings nicht an dem bevorstehenden Kampf mit einem Drachen, wie man jetzt vielleicht denken könnte. Er fürchtete sich nicht vor einer übergroßen Flugechse, keineswegs. Das Problem lag nicht in dem, was ihm bevorstand, sondern in dem, was hinter ihm lag oder vielmehr, was er zurückgelassen hatte.

Xen fühlte sich nicht wohl, weil er sich Sorgen um Midoriko machte.

Sorgen machen war etwas, das DaiYoukai im Allgemeinen und Xen im Besonderen nur selten taten, aber es lag in der Natur eines jeden Dämons, für seine Gefährtin ab und an eine Ausnahme zu machen.

In diesem speziellen Fall war Xens Gefährtin angegriffen worden, fast gestorben, dadurch geschwächt und nun mehr oder minder schutzlos. Das war selbst für die Verhältnisse des Tigerdämons Grund genug, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Aber auch _das_ war nicht das eigentliche Problem. Das Problem lagt darin, dass er sich konzentrieren musste, um diese fliegende Riesenechse in den Boden zu stampfen und seine Sorgen ihn genau davon abhielten. Er wusste schon, warum er derlei Gefühle normalerweise vermied oder zumindest sehr gut verdrängte.

Xen seufzte tief. Das brachte doch sowieso alles nichts. Midoriko wäre erst dann wieder sicher, wenn er wieder bei ihr war, und davor wollte er noch einem Drachen in den Hintern treten. Je schneller er also aufhörte, sich Sorgen zu machen, desto eher konnte er Hakuron fertig machen, was wiederum bedeutete, dass er schneller zu Midoriko und aufhören konnte, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Der Tigerdämon seufzte erneut, verbannte diese wirren Gedankengänge in seinen Hinterkopf und rannte das letzte Stück zu seinem Ziel. Er blieb etwa 50 Meter gegenüber des Eingangs zu Hakurons Unterschlupf stehen.

„Hey, Riesenechse!", rief er herausfordernd. „Lust zu spielen?!"

Die ohrenbetäubende Stille zerrte an Xens Nerven. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, wie beunruhigend die Abwesenheit von Geräuschen sein konnte. Und warum regte sich diese verdammte Echse nicht? So taub konnte die doch gar nicht sein...

In diesem Moment hörte er das eindeutige Geräusch von Schuppen, die über Stein schabten. Gut. Der Drache kam.

„Kenne ich dich nicht, Kätzchen? Du hast doch die kleine Priesterin begleitet, nicht wahr?", grollte es vom Höhleneingang. „Solltest nicht gerade _du_ wissen, was passiert, wenn man mir auf die Nerven geht? Hast du ein so großes Verlangen, meiner Wunderwaffe selbst gegenüber zu stehen?"

Xen lachte spöttisch, doch all seine Sinne standen auf Alarmbereitschaft und waren auf den Drachen gerichtet.

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa deinen tollen Staub, oder? Glaubst du wirklich, das bisschen Dreck würde mich abschrecken? Erbärmlich! Du hast ja nicht mal Hände, um in dein Beutelchen zu greifen, was soll es dir da denn groß nützen?" Xen lachte erneut hochmütig, doch innerlich grinste er triumphierend, als Hakuron sich anschickte, seine menschliche Gestalt wieder anzunehmen. Der Tigerdämon spannte sämtliche Muskeln an. Die Wolke aus schwarzen Youki hatte sich kaum gelichtet, als er auch schon nach vorn schnellte und noch in der Bewegung sein Schwert zog. Die Messerscharfe Klinge durchdrang mühelos Fleisch und Sehnen und trennte sowohl den Beutel als auch die Hand darin ab.

Blut spritzte auf und Hakuron kreischte wie von Sinnen. Sein Youki hüllte ihn erneut ein und der riesige Drachenkopf schnappte nach Xen. Er machte einen Satz zur Seite, war allerdings nicht schnell genug. Die Zähne des Drachen, jeder einzelne so lang und breit wie sein Unterarm, streiften seine Seite und rissen zwei große, aber glücklicherweise nicht allzu tiefe Wunden.

Die Kraft hinter dem Angriff sandte den Tigerdämon hart zu Boden. Er rollte sich in einer schmerzhaften Bewegung ab, während er gleichzeitig Youki in seine Schwertklinge leitete. So konnte er dem Drachen bei der unmittelbar darauf folgenden Attacke seine Donnerklaue entgegenwerfen. Die Raubkatze aus Blitzen brach aus seinem Schwert hervor und warf sich Hakurons zuschnappenden Maul entgegen. Sie vermischte sich mit dem Youki des Drachen und explodierte.

Die Druckwelle schleuderte ihn nach hinten. Er fiel auf den Rücken, landete mit einem Übelkeit erregenden Geräusch auf seinem Flügel und brüllte schmerzgequält auf.

Xen nutzte diese Atempause um sein eigenes Youki zu rufen. Es hüllte ihn in eine Wolke aus zischenden Blitzen, die, als sie sich wieder lichtete, einen riesigen weißen Tiger freigab.

Die Raubkatze stürzte sich ohne zu zögern auf den Drachen. Sie grub die langen Krallen in den schwarzen, schuppigen Körper. Die Zähne schlossen sich um die Kehle des Untiers.

Bedauerlicherweise nutzte es gerade diesen Moment aus, um aus seiner kurzen Bewusstlosigkeit zu erwachen. Der Drache unter Xen begann sofort, sich hin und her zu winden, um den Tigerdämon abzuschütteln. Hakuron wandte seinerseits nach Xen schnappend den Kopf, während er gleichzeitig mit seinem langen Schwanz Schwung holte und ihn anschließend auf den Rücken des DaiYoukais fallen ließ.

Der Tiger fauchte überrascht, als ihn ein plötzliches Gewicht gegen den Drachen drückte. Er ließ von der Kehle seines Gegners ab und wandte den Kopf, um dessen erneut ausholenden Schwanz im Auge behalten zu können. Die harte Knochenplatte, zielte offenbar auf seine verletzte Seite. Mit einem eleganten Satz zur Seite entließ Xen den Körper des Drachen aus seinen Klauen. Dieser setzte ihm nach, schnappte verstandlos nach ihm. Seine Flügel – nun, zumindest einer davon – schlugen, um den massigen Körper vorwärts zu bewegen.

Dank der schwerfälligen, unkoordinierten Bewegungen des Drachen, konnte Xen dessen Angriffen mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen – bis ein nagendes Gefühl am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung ihn für einen Augenblick ablenkte. Das Schwanzende des Untiers traf hart auf die Bisswunden und riss sie weiter auf.

Ein Schwall von Blut ergoss sich über seine Seite. Der Schmerz verband sich mit dem unguten Gefühl in seiner Brust und lähmte kurzzeitig sein Denken.

Daher kam es für ihn als Überraschung, plötzlich Zähne an seinem Schlüsselbein zu spüren. Verärgert verbiss auch er sich wieder im Hals seines Gegners, doch seinem Angriff fehlte es im Gegensatz zu dem des Drachen an Entschlossenheit. Er spürte noch immer diese Unruhe in sich, und sie wurde stärker. Und im gleichen rapiden Tempo, indem sie wuchs, wurde auch sein Bedürfnis immer größer, von hier weg zu kommen. Xen ahnte, dass er diesem Drang nicht mehr lange widerstehen konnte, aber das war in Ordnung. Fliehen kam zwar für keinen DaiYoukai in Frage, aber er hatte definitiv nichts dagegen, diesen Unsinn zu beenden.

Einen kurzen Moment lang dachte er über sein weiteres Vorgehen nach, dann hüllte er sich in eine knisternde Wolke aus Youki und Blitzen ein. Die Stromschläge trugen sehr schnell und effektiv dazu bei, die Zähne des Drachen aus seiner Schulter zu entfernen.

Xen nahm wieder seine menschliche Gestalt an, ließ allerdings nicht zu, dass sein Youki wieder in seinem Körper versank. Stattdessen nutzte er es, um sich mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Blitzes von seinem Gegner fort zu bewegen. Er umrundete den verwirrten Dämon einige Male, während er mit den Augen den Boden absuchte.

Dann, endlich, fand er das Säckchen mit dem verfluchten Pulver. In Sekundenschnelle stand er daneben und hob es auf. Diese Riesenechse konnte jetzt mal selbst erleben, wie es war, von diesem Zeug ausgesaugt zu werden.

Abschätzend warf Xen einen Blick auf den Samt, der so unschuldig auf seiner Handfläche lag.

`Ich brauche sicher nicht alles...´, überlegte er. `Aber... Hmm, es ist wohl besser, wenn nichts davon übrig bleibt.´

Xen sah auf, in genau dem Augenblick, in dem der Drache offensichtlich realisiert hatte, _wo_ sich seine „Beute" aufhielt. Brüllend und Flügel schlagend kam er blindlings auf den Tigerdämon zugestürmt. Dieser grinste nur. Es machte ja fast keinen Spaß, mit einem Gegner zu kämpfen, der so ausgesprochen _dumm_ war!

Übermütig lachend rief er erneut sein Youki, diesmal konzentrierte er es auf seine Hand. Ein Ball aus kleinen Blitzen entstand dort. Noch immer vor sich hin grinsend schleuderte Xen erst das Säckchen mit dem Pulver und dann den Ball aus geballter Dämonenenergie in Richtung seines Widersachers. Die Youki-Kugel traf das Säckchen keinen Meter vor dem Maul des Drachen. Fasziniert beobachtete Xen, wie die schwarz geschuppte Echse ein letztes Mal aufbrüllte, als ihn die Wolke einhüllte und ihm rasend schnell jegliche Energie entzog. Der Drache nahm wieder menschliche Gestalt an. Ihre Augen begegneten sich. In beiden Blicken konnte man Hass erkennen.

Dann drang Xen ein eigentümlicher Geruch in die Nase. Süßlich und bitter. Irgendwie verdorben...

Der Tigerdämon tat seinen nächsten Atemzug und bekam Staub in die Lunge. Und anscheinend nicht irgendwelchen Staub, sondern dieses Pulver! Er wollte die Luft anhalten, doch er konnte den reflexartigen Hustenreiz nicht unterdrücken. Mit jedem neuen Atemzug atmete er mehr von diesem Zeug ein und spürte, wie es auch ihm die Kraft entzog. Von einem Moment auf den anderen machte sich seine Wunde mit voller Macht bemerkbar.

Sein Youki hatte aufgehört, sie zu heilen und den Schmerz zu betäuben, vermutete er, während seine Beine ihm den Dienst versagten. Er sank auf die Knie, fiel dann gänzlich zu Boden.

Das letzte, was er mitbekam, bevor die Dunkelheit ihn verschluckte, war der Feuerball, als sich dieses Höllenpulver entzündete und das Gefühl, dass sich in seinem Inneren zu einem Hilferuf aufbäumte...

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** Die Pizza war lecker^^


	4. Ein letzter Wunsch

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört Inuyasha nicht und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Warning:** Character Death

**Spoiler:** leichte Spoiler für Göttin des Lichts

**Genre:** Drama, Romanze, Tragödie

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **Xen/Midoriko

**Song:** Gone Too Soon – Simple Plan

**Widmung:** Für DeadCactus. Sie weiß, warum.

**Updates: **jeden Sonntag

**A/N: **-

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Ein letzter Wunsch**

Die versteinerten Dämonen erhoben sich wie Stalagmiten vom Boden der Höhle. Sie sahen fast so aus wie das aufwändige Kunstwerks eines skurrilen Steinmetz, mit jahrelanger Geduld und unmenschlicher Präzision gefertigt. Es war zweifellos ein äußerst faszinierender Anblick, doch Xen hatte kein Auge für die unvergleichbare Schönheit, die an diesem Ort herrschte. Sein Augenmerk war auf die versteinerte Frau gerichtet, die im Maul des größten Dämons steckte. Und selbst wenn er etwas außer ihr hätte wahrnehmen können, so hätte es in diesem Augenblick doch nichts es geschafft, irgendetwas in ihm zu berühren, denn in ihm herrschte nur noch die grausame Leere, die der Tod einer geliebten Person in einem hinterlässt.

Für Xen zählte in diesem Moment nichts mehr. Er war auf das Gesicht seiner großen Liebe fixiert, perfekt wie eh und je, aber von einer seltsam gräulichen Farbe. Er starrte das vertraute und zugleich unvertraute Gesicht an, als hätte man ihn in Trance versetzt, und versuchte zu _begreifen_. Den Anblick, der sich ihm bot, wie geschehen konnte, was hier geschehen war, _was_ eigentlich geschehen war und vor allem, was das alles bedeutete.

Er fand keine der Antworten, die er suchte. In seinem Innern herrschte ein ganz bestimmtes Gesicht vor, und darum war nur eine trostlose Leere, vor der er instinktiv zurückschreckte. Ohne ihnen bewusst den Befehl gegeben zu haben – nicht, dass er es gekonnt hätte, wenn er gewollt hätte – spürte er wage, wie sich seine Beine in Bewegung versetzten und ihn vorwärts trugen, auf dieses Bild zu, das er nicht verstand. Oder nicht verstehen _wollte_?

Xen starrte Midorikos Gesicht an und ließ seinen Körper die Dinge tun, die er tat, ohne sich im geringsten darum zu scheren, dass er nichts davon tun wollte, dass er nichts davon steuern konnte. Sein Inneres erstarb zu Gleichgültigkeit und sein Körper entzog sich seinen Befehlen. Aber hatte es einen Sinn, sich gegen dieses Sterben zu wehren? _Sie_ existierte nicht mehr auf dieser Welt, warum sollte _er_ sich noch die Mühe machen, weiterzuleben? Was für einen Sinn hatte es, wenn man nur noch eine halbe Person war, die nie wieder ganz werden konnte, um sich den Herausforderungen des Lebens zu stellen?

Wage meinte Xen sich daran zu erinnern, dass er einmal Kämpfe geliebt hatte. Sie standen zwar jetzt – genau wie damals – noch immer heraus, aber nun war es im negativen Sinne. Ein dummer, dummer Kampf hatte ihm den Verlust seiner Gefährtin eingebracht und jetzt war alles, was er empfinden konnte Trauer, Verzweiflung und Hass. Und wie stark dieser Hass war! Es wäre solch eine Erleichterung, ihn aus sich heraus zu lassen, ihn gegen irgendetwas richten zu können! Xen hätte mit Freude die ganze Welt zerstört, wenn das bedeutet hätte, dass er Midoriko dann wieder in den Armen halten könnte.

~Sag so etwas nicht! Ich würde nicht in einer Welt leben wollen, in der es sonst kein Leben mehr gibt.~

Seit wann war er denn verrückt geworden? Man war doch verrückt, wenn man Stimmen hörte, die nicht da waren, nicht wahr? Aber andererseits... Solange es _ihre_ Stimme war, würde es ihm nicht im Traum einfallen, sich zu beschweren!

~Du bist nicht verrückt, Geliebter. Ich spreche wirklich zu dir.~

Dann hatte er das laut gesagt? Oder diese Wahnvorstellung war sehr überzeugend.

~Ich bin keine Wahnvorstellung. Ich bin hier... irgendwie.~

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Xen etwas aufblitzen. Widerstrebend wandte er die Augen von ihrem Gesicht ab – wann war er ihr eigentlich so nahe gekommen? - und richtete seinen Blick auf ihre Brust – oder genauer gesagt auf das Loch, das darin klaffte. Was war das? War sie verwundet worden? Eigentlich sollte es keine Rolle mehr spielen - denn ob verwundet oder nicht, sie war _versteinert_ – und trotzdem erregte dieses Loch den Zorn seines inneren Dämons. Erneut überkam ihn das dringende Bedürfnis, irgendetwas zu zerfetzen...

Midoriko – oder ihre Stimme, oder ihre Wahnvorstellung, oder was auch immer es war, dass es ihm gestattete, ihrer Stimme noch ein wenig länger zu lauschen – schien seine Wut zu erkennen.

~Zürne nicht, Geliebter. Die Einzige, die Schuld an dieser Wunde trägt, bin ich selbst. Ich habe, um diese Dämonen zu läutern, meine letzten Kräfte mobilisieren und meine eigene Seele ausstoßen müssen.~

Bevor sie weiterreden konnte, unterbrach Xen sie. Er würde nichts lieber tun, als für immer und ewig hier zu stehen und ihrer Stimme zu lauschen, aber die Welle von Schuld, die bei ihren Worten über ihn hinwegwusch, ließ ihm keine andere Wahl, als ihr seine Abwesenheit zu erklären, sie um Verzeihung für sein Versagen zu bitten...

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht hier war, um dir zu helfen! Ich habe dich allein gelassen, obwohl du noch so schwach warst. Ich habe _gespürt_, dass etwas nicht stimmt, dass du meine Hilfe brauchtest, aber ich habe es einfach ignoriert... Ich hätte zu dir kommen müssen, sobald ich es gemerkt hätte! Als wäre ein Sieg wichtiger als deine Sicherheit...! Ich... ich... bitte...! Bitte verzeih mir. Ich weiß, dass ich deiner Gnade nicht wert bin, aber bitte... bitte..."

Jetzt wo Xen seine eigene Stimme wahrnehmen konnte, merkte er, wie verzweifelt, zerschmettert er klang, voller Verachtung und Hass auf sich selbst. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob der kümmerliche Rest, der von ihm übrig geblieben war, auch noch in die schwarze Leere verschwinden wurde, die ihn gefangen hielt, wenn sie ihm ebenso die Schuld an ihrem Tod gab, wie er selbst es tat.

~Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Geliebter. Ich gebe niemanden die Schuld an diesem Vorfall. Und du solltest es auch nicht tun...~

Das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, aber das würde er ihr nicht sagen. Ihm war es genug, dass sie ihm verziehen hatte – zumindest hatte er jetzt nicht mehr das Gefühl, sich selbst den grausamsten Tod sterben zu lassen, der ihm einfiel. Er würde ihren ewigen Schlaf nicht durch seine bedeutungslosen Sorgen und Gefühle beschweren. Schließlich war das doch die einzige Sache, die noch irgendeine Bedeutung hatte, nicht wahr?

~Auch wenn ich jetzt nicht mehr auf dieser Erde wandle... Würdest du etwas für mich tun?~

Wie konnte er nicht alles tun, was sie von ihm verlangte? Wie konnte er ihr ihren letzten Wunsch verwehren, wenn das doch seine einzige Möglichkeit war, wie er seine Schuld zu einem kleinen Teil abtragen konnte?

„Wann konnte ich dir jemals etwas abschlagen?"

Zunächst waren nur ein Seufzen und Stille seine Antwort, doch letztendlich schien sie sein stummes Flehen zu erhören und sprach erneut.

~Ich glaube ich möchte mehrere Dinge von dir, wenn das möglich ist...?~

„Natürlich." War das seine von seinem Empfinden beeinflusste Einbildung oder klang seine Stimme tot?

~Amaira sagte, als sie im Sterben lag zu ihrem Seelenpartner, dass er die Liebe nicht aufgeben sondern sie leben und das Leben lieben solle, da ein Leben ohne Liebe wie die Sonne ohne Licht sei. Ich möchte dich um etwas Ähnliches bitten: Bitte hör nicht auf, du selbst zu sein. Bitte, hör nicht auf der fröhliche, ungestüme Dämon zu sein, in den ich mich verliebt habe. Hör nicht auf, die Welt mit deinem Wesen zu einem helleren, schöneren Ort zu machen. Wirst du das für mich tun?~

_Wie _kann_ ich das tun?_, wollte Xen fragen. Wie konnte er das tun, ohne sie? Wie konnte er das tun, wenn mit ihrem Tod auch er gestorben war?

~Versprich mir, dass du nicht aufgeben wirst, Geliebter. Xen. Du _musst_ es mir versprechen!~

Wie konnte er ihr ihren letzten Wunsch _nicht_ erfüllen? Wie konnte er den Frieden ihrer Seele aus Selbstsucht aufs Spiel setzten?

„Natürlich verspreche ich es dir. Alles, was du willst." Ihr zu liebe schaffte er es sogar, einen Hauch Entschlossenheit, einen Hauch _Leben_ in seine Stimme zu legen.

Der Phantomstimme entlockte das ein seliges Seufzen. Augenblicklich überkam Xen die Angst, dass sie jetzt verschwinden, ihn unvermeidlich hinter sich zurücklassen würde, doch Midoriko hatte ihm offensichtlich noch nicht alles mitgeteilt, was sie zu sagen hatte.

~Ich bin froh, dass du auch ohne mich noch weiterkämpfen wirst. Das ist eine große Erleichterung.~ Schuld stach wie ein Eisdorn in Xens Herz, aber war es nicht genau das, diese Zufriedenheit in ihrer Stimme, die er hatte bewirken wollen? Er wusste es nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, gar nichts mehr zu wissen und nur noch für ihre Stimme zu leben. Nur noch zu leben, um ihrem Klang zu lauschen. Hatte er früher für etwas anderes gelebt? War da mehr gewesen? Xen war sich nicht sicher. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Erinnerungen wirbelten zusammenhanglos umher. Oder zumindest _glaubte_ er, dass es Erinnerungen waren, auch wenn er nichts davon richtig fassen, nichts davon begreifen konnte. Was sollte es sonst sein?

Als Midoriko weitersprach, schob er all die wirren Gedanken zur Seite, um weiter diesem unvergleichlichen Gesang zu huldigen.

~In dem Loch in meiner Brust~ Xen konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Körper auf den Schmerz reagierte, der ihn durchfuhr. Er zuckte zusammen. ~Tut mir Leid. Ich hätte es nicht so... grob ausdrücken sollen...~

„Schon in Ordnung", wisperte er leise, damit seine Stimme nicht ganz so leblos klang. Innerlich ermahnte er sich, sich selbst und seine Reaktionen besser unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Denn wer war er, dass er Reue in diesen Engelsgesang bringen durfte?

~Jedenfalls... Darin befindet sich ein Juwel.~

Ein Schmuckstück? Wieso ein Schmuckstück?

~In diesem Juwel befinden sich sowohl meine Seele, als auch die des Dämons. In diesem Juwel setzen wir unseren Kampf fort.~

Ein Juwel, in dem Midorikos Seele lebte? Es musste schon ein außerordentlich ungewöhnliches Kleinod sein, um dieser Schönheit auch nur annähernd gerecht zu werden. Selbst mit der Verunreinigung durch einen Dämon musste es die reine Perfektion sein. Aber...

„Welcher Kampf?"

~Ich habe diesen Dämon noch nicht besiegt. Ich werde ihn auch nie besiegen. Alles, was ich tun konnte, war, unser beider Seelen auszutreiben und im Juwel einzusperren.~ Konnte seine Schuld noch stechendere Schmerzen hervorrufen? Es schien ihm unmöglich, aber jedes ihrer Worte schmerzte noch ein wenig mehr. Nicht genug allerdings, um aufzuhören, ihrer Stimme zu lauschen. Kein Schmerz der Welt wäre stark genug, ihn _dazu_ zu bringen.

~Das heißt, dass das Juwel in Gefahr ist.~

Gefahr? Welche Gefahr konnte Midorikos Seele drohen, dass man ihr sogar ihre Furcht anhören konnte? Noch nie war eine so angstvolle Note in ihrer Stimme gewesen, und es erregte Xens Zorn. Wer wagte es, _seine_ Gefährtin derart zu bedrohen?

~Das Juwel ist mächtig. Es ist so mächtig, wie dieser Dämon und ich zusammen wären. Diese Macht ist beides, gut und böse. Je nachdem für was man es verwendet, kann es Glück oder Leid bringen. Ich fürchte, dass es für die falschen Zwecke verwendet werden könnte.~

Das würde es mit Sicherheit nicht. Er würde jeden töten, der mit schlechten Absichten Hand an Midorikos Seele legen würde. Jeder, der es wagen würde, ihr Andenken zu beschmutzen, würde es eine sehr, _sehr_ lange Zeit qualvoll bereuen, jemals geboren worden zu sein.

~Ich möchte, dass du es zu meiner Nichte bringst.~

„Die, die du besuchen wolltest?" Xen war überrascht, dass seine Stimme so ruhig klang. In seinen Innern herrschte bereits ein neuerlicher Aufruhr. Sein zu Stein erstarrtes Herz hatte offensichtlich immer noch die Fähigkeit zu brechen. „Warum...", entschlüpfte es ihm unwillkürlich. Scheinbar hatte er seinen Körper noch nicht genug unter Kontrolle, wenn seine Reaktionen noch so unbeherrscht waren.

~Warum ich es nicht dir anvertraue?~ Konnte sie seine Gedanken lesen? Das würde auch erklären, warum sie seine Fragen beantwortet hatte, obwohl er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, gesprochen zu haben...

Midoriko seufzte erneut. ~Mir gefällt der Gedanke, meine Seele immer in deiner Nähe zu wissen, aber ich möchte, dass du weiterlebst. Ich will nicht, dass du mir ewig nachtrauerst...~ Das zitternde Schluchzen erreichte Xens Ohren. Midoriko hatte noch nie geweint und es löste völlig neue Instinkte in ihm aus. Er hatte das drängende Bedürfnis, sie zu umarmen und ihr durch seine Nähe und Wärme Trost zu spenden, selbst wenn ihr zu Stein erstarrter Körper keins von beidem spüren konnte.

Die trockenen Schluchzer seiner Gefährtin war eine ganz neue Tortur für den gebeutelten Dämon. Als hätte sie erneut auf mysteriöse Weise seine Wünsche aus seinem Herzen gelesen, riss die Seele der jungen Miko sich zusammen und sprach weiter.

~Du kennst den Weg zum Dorf, nicht wahr?~ Er nickte bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, dass ihre Augen diese Geste nun nicht mehr sahen, doch sie schien seine Zustimmung zu spüren. ~Vergiss nicht, dass es ein Dorf voller Taijiya ist. Sie werden dich erst angreifen und dann Fragen stellen. Sei also vorsichtig...~

Sie verstummte und er nahm, weil er ihr Schweigen nicht ertrug, vorsichtig das Juwel aus dem Loch in ihrer Brust. Es war eine perfekte Kugel und er sah sie bewundernd an. Der Seele seiner Gefährten zwar nicht ganz würdig, war es dennoch ein sehr edles Schmuckstück. Selbst wenn man nichts von den in ihm schlummernden Kräften wusste, wäre es noch begehrenswert.

`Vielleicht´, überlegte der DaiYoukai, während er langsam aus der Höhle lief, `ist es ihr doch ähnlicher, als man auf den ersten Blick erkennt.´

Vor dem Höhleneingang blieb er stehen. Obwohl er jetzt nur noch eine versteinerte, leere Hülle war, widerstrebte es Xen, den Körper seiner Gefährtin schutzlos zurückzulassen. Mit Bewegungen, denen seine übliche Eleganz nicht im geringsten anzumerken waren, zog er zwei mit Schutzrunen beschriebene Banderolen aus der Tasche. Langsam heftete er sie an beide Seiten des Eingangs und ließ sein Youki in sie fließen. Über die Höhle legte sich sein wortloser Fluch, der jeden, der schlecht über Midoriko dachte oder das Juwel für Böses benutzen wollte, aus dieser Grabstätte verbannen würde.

Das war der einzige dauerhafte Schutz, den er seiner großen und einzigen Liebe hinterlassen konnte, und er kam ihm absolut lächerlich vor. Wenn er nur stärker wäre...

Mit einem Ruck, der ihm sehr viel abverlangte, wandte er sich ab, um den letzten Wunsch des stärksten Menschen dieses Jahrhunderts zu erfüllen.

* * *

Ein schwächliches Maunzen lockte Xen von dem Pfad herunter, der ihn zu seinem Ziel führte. Er hätte es ignorieren können, doch sein immer schwächer werdender innerer Dämon zeigte sekundenlang Anzeichen von Neugier und Midoriko hatte gesagt, er solle so weitermachen wie bisher. Früher hätte er dieser Neugier nachgegeben, also tat er es auch jetzt.

Wenige Schritte vom Weg entfernt fand er die Verursacherin der Mitleid erregenden Laute. Eine kleine, verletzte Dämonenkatze lag dort, zu einem hilflosen Bündel zusammengerollt und kläglich wimmernd. Und irgendwie schaffte sie es tatsächlich, einen Funken Wärme in Xen zu bringen.

„Na, du Kleine?", sagte er sanft und näherte sich ihr langsam. Vorsichtig streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen. Er wartete, bis sie kurz an seinem Finger leckte und schwach maunzte, bevor er sie berührte.

* * *

Es dauerte drei Tage, bis das NekoYoukai-Baby wieder auf den Beinen war. Sicherheitshalber entschied Xen, noch einen weiteren Tag zu warten, bis er weitergehen würde.

Als er sich an diesem Morgen zu ihr beugte, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden, rutschte die Kette mit seinen Fangzähnen, an die er auch das Juwel gehängt hatte, unter seinem Kimono hervor. Vom plötzlichen Auftauchen des glitzernden Schmuckstück neugierig geworden, schlug die Dämonenkatze danach. Xen war allerdings schneller und fing das Juwel ein, sodass er es sicher in der Hand hielt.

„Das ist nichts zum spielen, Kleines", tadelte er das Kätzchen. „Hier drin ist die Seele meiner Gefährtin eingeschlossen, verstanden?"

Die Kleine miaute schuldig und Xen ließ es dabei bewenden. Sie wusste es ja schließlich nicht besser und er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Außerdem hätte Midoriko es alles andere als gut geheißen, wenn er instinktgetrieben ein hilfloses Kätzchen angegriffen hätte, egal ob Dämon oder nicht.

Er erhob sich und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Er würde noch an diesem Tag ankommen und er sollte sich besser jetzt überlegen, was er danach tun sollte. In Japan hielt ihn nichts mehr, aber es zog ihn auch nirgendwo anders hin...

Er bemerkte, dass die NekoYoukai ihm folgte, doch er ignorierte es. Es war wirklich nicht sein Problem, was andere taten. Leben und leben lassen...

* * *

Natürlich hatte Midoriko – wie sonst auch – Recht gehabt. Das erste, was die Dorfbewohner taten, war, ihn anzugreifen.

Er hatte wirklich Probleme, ihnen klar zu machen, dass er sie keineswegs angreifen wollte, sondern von Midoriko selber zu ihnen geschickt worden war. Bevor sie glaubten, was es mit Midorikos Tod und dem Juwel auf sich hatte, musste er sie sogar zu Midorikos Grabstätte bringen. Danach nannte Midorikos Nichte es zu Ehren ihrer Tante _Shiko no Tama_, da seine Gefährten, ihren Worten zufolge, der einzige Mensch war, der die vier Seelen jemals vereint hatte.

Es war sicher. Besonders, da es noch einen weiteren, unerwarteten Beschützer bekommen hatte.

Xen konnte sich zwar nicht mehr in seine Dämonenform verwandeln – es war eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er vom Tod seiner Gefährtin erfahren hatte und überhaupt noch lebte – aber er verstand die kleine Dämonenkatze – Kiara, wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte - trotzdem noch gerade so. Sie hatte ihm, als Dank dafür, dass er ihr das Leben gerettet hatte, versprochen, ihr Leben lang auf die Seele seiner Gefährtin aufzupassen.

Er selbst würde Japan verlassen. Hier schrie für in alles zu sehr nach seiner Gefährtin, um den zweiten Teil ihres letzten Wunsches zu erfüllen. Falls er es überhaupt jemals tun könnte...

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** Nächste Woche ist mein Geburtstag^^


	5. Epilog

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört Inuyasha nicht und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Warning:** -

**Spoiler:** leichte Spoiler für Göttin des Lichts

**Genre:** Drama, Romanze, Tragödie

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **Xen/Midoriko

**Song:** No Love – Simple Plan

**Widmung:** Für DeadCactus. Sie weiß, warum.

**Updates: **-

**A/N: **Mit diesem Kapitel endet auch diese Story. Ich wüsste nicht, was es noch zu sagen gibt, also...

ENJOY READING!

* * *

Epilog

Seine Schuldigkeit war getan, sein Auftrag erledigt.

Er hatte Midorikos letzten Wunsch erfüllt.

* * *

_Staring out into the world across the street_

_You hate the way your life turned out to be_

* * *

Reglos stand Xen an der Küste. An genau der gleichen Stelle, an der er auch an seiner Ankunft stand. Stumm starrte er übers Wasser, fast so, als könne er in der Ferne das Festland sehen.

So wenig Zeit war vergangen, und doch hatte sich alles geändert. Und er wünschte, alles wäre wieder wie früher. Er hasste die Richtung, die sein Leben eingeschlagen hatte, doch ihm war klar, dass es kein zurück gab.

* * *

_There's only hate_

_There's only tears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_Oh so what will you do?_

_There's only lies_

_There's only fears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_Broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces_

* * *

Sein Herz war mit Midorikos Tod in tausende, winzig kleine Splitter zersprungen. Als wäre es aus billigstem Glas. Oder als wäre es ein kostbares, mächtiges Juwel, wie Midorikos Herz.

Ein Glas, das sein innerstes Wesen spiegelte.

Ein Juwel, das Macht über sein Denken und Fühlen verlieh.

Zerborsten.

* * *

_You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile_

_Cause everytime you fight the scars are gonna heal but there never gonna go away_

* * *

Er wusste, seine Zeit hier in Japan hatte Wunden gerissen, die, sofern sie jemals heilen würden, tiefe Narben hinterlassen. Narben, die niemals verschwinden, oder auch nur verblassen würden.

* * *

_Your falling, your screaming_

_Your stuck in the same old nightmare_

* * *

Er wünschte sich, niemals wieder schlafen zu müssen. Er konnte die nahenden Albträume schon fast spüren. Es gab keinen Weg, wie sein Schlaf jemals wieder erholsam oder wenigstens traumlos werden könnte.

Wenn man alles verliert, wird man stets und ständig daran erinnert werden. Selbst wenn man es in seinen wachen Momenten verdrängen konnte, in seinen Albträumen holte einen alles wieder ein.

* * *

_There's nothing left to salvage_

* * *

Hier gab es nichts mehr. Gar nichts, was er aus den Trümmern seines alten Lebens noch retten konnte.

Keine Angst, denn wovor sollte sie einen schützen, worum sollte man fürchten, wenn man nichts mehr hatte?

Keine Stärke, denn wie sollte man stark sein, wenn alles auseinander bricht?

Keine Freude, denn die war sinnlos, wenn man sie mit keinem teilen konnte.

Keine Freiheit, denn die konnte es für ein gebrochenes Herz nicht geben.

Keine Wärme, denn alles war für ihn in seinem Kummer zu Eis erstarrt.

Kein Leben, denn das konnte es ohne Liebe nicht geben.

Keine Liebe, denn die hatte Midoriko mit sich genommen.

Nur Schmerz, nur Qual, nur Tränen. Nur Hass und Lügen.

Keine Liebe.

* * *

_Kick the door cause this is over_

_Get me out of here_

* * *

Wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass alles einfach hinter eine große, solide Tür in seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Die Tür auf ewig zu verschließen und als Vergangenheit abzustempeln. Er wollte nur noch von hier fort.

Doch konnte er Midoriko einfach vergessen?

Alles vergessen, was ihm _wirklich_ wichtig war?

Nein. Nein, das konnte er nicht.

Aber er _musste_ von hier fort.

Er musste fort und sich von allem ablenken.

Xen sah für sich selbst nur eine Wahl.

„Sieh mal einer an. Wenn das nicht der gute Xen ist. Ein ganzes Jahr lang ist er nirgends aufzufinden und dann, wo wir schon fast die Suche aufgegeben hatten, kommt er _freiwillig_ zu uns! Ist das nicht nett?" Der Rat der Dämonen musterte Xen aus gierigen Augen. Zu lange hatten sie darauf gewartet, ihn vor sich knien zu haben.

„Ich werde für euch arbeiten. Ich werde euer Bote. Aber erwartet nicht, dass ich vor euch niederknie." Stolz und mit erhobenen Haupt blickte Xen dem Rat der Dämonen entgegen.

„Du solltest besser etwas mehr Respekt zeigen", zischte der Vorsitzende. „Du könntest etwas Wichtiges verlieren, wenn du nicht lernst, dein vorlautes Mundwerk zu halten."

Xens Antwort bestand aus einem – scheinbar – fröhlichen Lachen.

`Das habe ich auf die harte Tour gelernt´, dachte er sarkastisch. `Aber es wirkt nur, wenn man auch etwas hat, dass man verlieren _kann_.´

* * *

_There's only hate_

_There's only tears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_Oh so what will you do?_

_There's only lies_

_There's only fears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_Tell me what will you do?_

* * *

_**Fine**_


End file.
